pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Popular Crack Pairings
Pairings between the members of the FC that don't really have any chance of happening. kay whos' adding all the crack ships here? I'll try to xDD I made the one! I wish I knew how ''to add crackships. Dx A-D "BipolarShipping" The shipping name given to Zendro and iFranticShipper. Since Zendro--*Glares at Oppa*--thought KoreanShipping was for SayKimchee, himself, and iFranticShipper. THAT WAS KOREANPRIDESHIPPING! DX ... -_____- ;; FFFFFFFFFFF-- EUNJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. THIS IS YOUR UNNI. WTF IS THIIIIIS. "DanceShipping" The crack ship given to Yoshiko_Gurl and the Korean boy band, Super Junior. Should be canon, 'cuz Yoshi loves them, and everybody knows that everyone loves Yoshi, because she is just that MOTHRERFLIPPING AWESOME. Bitches. XD Lulz. xDDDDDDD FEEL TEH WRATH OF MY LOVE FOR SUPER JUNIOR WOOT. *gives up* Okay...=-= *supports DanceShipping* CURSE YOU YOSHI AND YOUR AWESOMENESS! xD YOU CALLED? *shot* 'PROOF OF SUPER JUNIOR'S LOVE FOR YOSHI. THEY SAY YOSHI. TWICE.' "DaredShipping" The crack ship given to Zik Nightshade and Dark Link-Sama (better known as fullthrotlepoke or Ropo). It gets its name "dared"shipping because in real life, some guys made a dare for Ropo, to virtually kiss someone in the FC, for some amount of money. Zik stepped up and was the one to kiss her. Hence, Daredshipping was born. "DeceivedFangirlShipping" A crack pairing made up of Mephisto:Fallen Angel, and Kanmurisan (Mephie x Kan). The name comes from the fact that Kanmu is actually a fangirl of Mephie-chan, and she didn't know he was younger then her at the time. Can also be known as DeceivedFangirlShippping, (with three "p"'s in "shipping") because of a typo made when the name was first typed. (only a joke, because when the shipping was first typed with the typo, the people talking to Lolli laughed at how she made the typo and nobody noticed until she pointed it out) E-H GoldenTomatoShipping The ship between Yoshiko_gurl and a tomato. A ship with origions that seem to be unknown to most members but only curse_mark_1200 herself seems to bother remembering, as she is its "number one supporter". whaatttt this shipp is 100% canon! xD ............................ I-L "KoreanShipping" The shipping name given to iFranticShipper, SayKimchee, and Zendro. Named because all three of them are Korean, who also happened to be teenagers on the PokeSpecial FC. This shipping is better described as a family shipping, rather than a romantic one. WHAT. NO. THAT WAS KOREANPRIDESHIPPING! I thought this one was for you and ONEE. Jeez, Oppa. M-P "MarkWantsFivesomeShipping" A HUUUGE Crack Ship for Mark or PkmnBreederMarkand 4 girls. Lollipop_Princess, Cakei-chan,Overlord_Plati and JoAnne~Chan. Red misinterpreted Mark's Love for Kim, Best Friendship with Cake, Sibling Ship with Lolli, Love for Overlord_Plati and Friendship with JoAnne. He ended up making THIS up though only Cake and Kim are truly close enough to be in a ship with him, but he chose kim... don't know why.. It's because Kim is awesome and powerful. xD No,it's because Cake is taken. xDDDDDD *shot* Credit of the name goes to Red xD EDITED BY Seth and me ^^ and me too 8D xDDDD SETHHH! I'MA KILL YOU!!!!! *Restrained* I should make one for Cake chan... Wait what~?? D: Nooo!! Ugh....*hides face in embarressement* D'awwwwwww~ How cuteeeee! xD YAY YOU PUT IT ON THE WIKI!!! xD LOLZZZZ. xDDDDD '"Pastryshipping"''' The brand-spanking new shipping between Cakei-chan and the new member, Pie-chan. The inspiration for the name should be obvious. Named by Terra Happy first day at the FC Pie-chan! This shipping was created absurdly quickly... About 10 minutes after Pie-chan joined XDDD Umm what~? >_< "PhoenixShipping" The name given to the pairing of NoctowlBoy and Zendro. WOOT! xD Some day. SOME DAY... ohhh man, I need to get on with that fanfic, don't I You're better off dreaming, it won't happen. As long as I don't see my name here, I will laugh at this shipping. So much. xD ^Okay who was that? Me. xD Specifics please? IT WILL HAPPEN, IT WILL, I HAVE WAYS Plati this is you, isn't it. ...s-sob do I really sound that much like her Q-T "Raepshipping" The shipping given to Zaph, Ema and .Red. The name comes from the fact that Ema and .Red. repeatedly 'raep' Zaph. A note from the person that wrote this: If it gets deleted again then SOMEONE is going to have HELL TO PAY. "RoyalRandomShipping" Posted by Lolli for laughs xD Before ElectricCandy was canon, people thought of Meph x Lolli cause of the way they act towards each other. On Princess' birthday, Meph changed his avi to resemble hers, so there was a lot of confusion to their identity. "TeaseShipping" The name for CalculusNova and shoby~the~berrytan . They were teasing each other, which lead Nova to use monkey emoticons.Steph spotted them and gave it it's name, which annoyed berry. It may not be popular, but it's still a pairing.The only reason why it's not popular is because it's pretty recent you know...^^;; AND NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!! But it has a lot of supporters XD Including me XD Who supports TeaseShipping, say "Aye!" XD I do :P AYE~!! xDD YOSHI APPROVES. 8D HULAAAAAH THE GODDESS OF TRUTH HAS SPOKEN. Phew *Just glad the spotlights off another shipping* LIKE HELL IT WILL HAPPEN !!! OH, IT WILL? OKAY YOSHI APPROVES IT EVEN MOAR. xD Lemme guess, the post above was from Bukimi? xD I SUPPORT THIS SHIP! AYE! AYE!!!!! ~Steph =w= U-X "UnknownColorShipping" A ship beetween 123kmr and unknown guy 360. Also known as MysteryBlueShipping. It started with a who would you like to take on a date thread and kmr chose unknown. Thus, this shipping was born. Y-Z